<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Будешь криптобиота? by Greenmusik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427169">Будешь криптобиота?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik'>Greenmusik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Food Kink, Gen, Porn Without Plot, Vore, vorarephilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Фраджайл ест криптобиотов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Будешь криптобиота?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/gifts">fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Кинк:</b> еда, игры с едой, ворарефилия</p><p><b>Бета:</b> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela">valela</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Никто никогда не задумывался, разумны ли криптобиоты. Как размножаются — да, что едят — конечно, сколько нужно съедать в день, чтобы замедлить ДУМ — в первую очередь. Разумны ли?.. Пф! Разумна ли рыба? Огурцы? Никому не надо вдруг обнаружить, что еда способна понять, что еë едят. Особенно — такая ценная.</p><p>Фраджайл, распаренная после горячего душа и голодная после трëх «прыжков» подряд, разглядывает гладкую мордочку (личико?), венчающую упругое, состоящее почти только из «мяса» розовое тельце, мелкие лапки (ручки?), щекотно перебирающие по сжимающей ладони. Когда-то ей было противно даже смотреть на них. Ела — только перемолотыми в кашицу, стараясь не задумываться, что несколько минут назад обед был живым. Смешно. </p><p>Криптобиот проскальзывает в глотку, едва задев плотной шкуркой зубы и язык, сопротивляется, щекоча лапками изнутри всё ниже по пищеводу, ненадолго застревает в желудочном клапане, но выпитая следом вода смывает его в булькающую кислоту(в животе бурчит так, что последний «пассажир» попытался угостить батончиком. Фраджайл ненавидит батончики). Теперь шевеление в животе почти не ощущается, и второй, а за ним и ещё пара криптобиотов проходят тот же путь, лишь бы увеличить объëм содержимого желудка так, чтобы натянулась кожа снаружи.</p><p>Под рëбрами вспухает шевелящийся ком, и Фраджайл отбрасывает полотенце, обрисовывает пальцами сглаженные контуры никак не желающей умирать еды. Прикрывает ненадолго глаза, чтобы ярче чувствовать, как внутри тянется и бурлит. Потом подцепляет пятого криптобиота и подносит к выпирающему бугру на животе. </p><p>— И ты там будешь, — обещает она, перехватывая розовое тельце попрочнее и ведя сучащими лапками по коже вверх. Коротко стонет, когда мелкие ладошки задевают сосок. Тянется к банке за шестым криптобиотом. </p><p>Ей приходится опуститься на кровать. Крохотные лапки упираются в стенки влагалища, но она надавливает сильнее, и криптобиот проскальзывает по натëкшей смазке внутрь. Предыдущий отправляется туда же. Увы, в банке больше ничего нет, так что ласкать грудь приходится самостоятельно, но капля досады лишь оттеняет удовольствие.</p><p>Криптобиоты в желудке утихают, когда Фраджайл на грани оргазма, и она разочарованно стонет, закусывает губу и подталкивает запястье слева под рёбрами, имитируя движение внутри. Сжимает бëдра, проталкивая обратно почти выбравшегося из влагалища криптобиота, вскрикивает от прикосновения цепких пальчиков-коготочков к клитору…  и наконец-то кончает, с силой сжав правый сосок. </p><p>Пока она лежит расслабленная, два едва живых криптобиота всё же сбегают на кровать и даже умудряются воспарить дюйма на три, прежде чем она ловит их и сажает обратно в банку. Ненадолго, до ужина.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>